Tournez manèges !
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS hp/dm : Six élèves de Poudlard passent leur soirée à la fête foraine organisée à Pré-au-Lard...


**Disclaimer :**** Est-ce utile de le préciser ? Oui ? Bon alors dans cet OS, Draco va encore « souffrir » Niark, niark… Euh, je veux dire les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario est à moi. =D**

**Genre :**** Humor/Romance/Humor (oui, une double dose d'humour dans celui-là, ahem) **

**Pairing :**** HP/DM (Cqeed/Cqead ^^) et d'autres couples… ;) **

**Rating :**** K+ ; j'hésite à mettre T car ça reste soft. **

VO : Thé ou K-fé, il faut choisir ! Mouahahaha. (Faites pas attention à lui)

**Remerciements : **A ma bêta pour sa relecture et ses précieux conseils ;D

Un petit coucou spécial à** Kissy** (alias **Rickiss** )**, Shiny (**alias** Gwendolyn Jedusor Black), Tania-sama (**alias**… Tania-sama ^^), Québécoise… **et les autres pour tous leurs encouragements qui me motivent chaque jour !

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

* * *

**Tournez manèges !  
**

« Tu me lances un défi ?

- Tu acceptes ou pas ?

- D'accord, mais à une condition : si je gagne, tu seras obligé de faire un tour là-dessus, avec nous. »

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour suivre la direction pointée par Harry Potter. Il savait très bien de quelle attraction il parlait.

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il était, lui et certains de ses camarades de septième année, à la fête foraine organisée à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis leur arrivée, en début de soirée, et jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à trouver des excuses pour ne pas aller sur _**cette**_ attraction : trop de monde dans la file ; une envie pressante ; faire un tour de Grande-Roue avant sa fermeture ; détourner la conversation en attirant l'attention sur le stand de friandises juste en face ; Weasley n'avait de toute évidence pas l'âge mental minimum requis pour être autorisé à y aller dessus…

Tous ses efforts étaient balayés en deux coups de baguette magique par les paroles du Balafré.

C'était déjà à cause de lui qu'il avait lancé le pari, deux minutes plus tôt, lorsque ce dernier avait dit :

_« Malfoy, arrêtes de chercher des excuses pour ne pas aller sur l'_Inferno Loop **(1), **_on va finir par croire que tu as la trouille. » _

_Piqué à vif, le Serpentard avait répliqué :_

_« Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, Potter. Ca ne te dit pas un match contre moi à ce jeu ? » _

Maintenant le Sang pur n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter les conditions du Survivant pour ne pas le conforter, lui et sa bande d'amis, dans cette basse accusation. _**Lui**_, avoir peur d'un tout petit manège à sensation de fête foraine ? Allons donc !

Un frisson lui parcourut cependant l'échine en entendant au loin un rire sinistre grondé dans l'air, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par des cris de terreur.

Il déglutit légèrement mais son visage resta impassible (du moins il l'espérait grandement) et il s'autorisa un petit rictus dédaigneux quand il répondit au Gryffondor :

« Entendu, si tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre à ça, tu rêves.

- Tu devrais changer tes répliques Malfoy, tu dis déjà ça chaque fois qu'on joue au Quidditch et pourtant... Le brun laissa exprès sa phrase en suspens et regarda l'autre d'un air tout aussi arrogant.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une voix à côté de lui l'interrompit dans son élan :

- Allez, serrez-vous la main qu'on en finisse ! » s'impatienta Blaise Zabini passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood.

Ron et Hermione assistaient également à la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Le rouquin engloutissait la dernière bouchée de sa Barbamerlin multicolore, quand les deux autres garçons officialisèrent leur accord par une poignée de mains, avant de prendre place, chacun d'un côté, à une table de jeu du palet.

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

« Hourrah ! Harry ! T'as gagné !

- Je veux une revanche ! »

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

« Harry ! T'es le meilleur !

- Quitte ou double ? »

**ooo FCRCSM ooo  
**

« Concentre-toi Draco, tu as seulement deux points de retard, il reste trois palets. Tu peux encore le battre ! »

**ooo FCRCSM ooo  
**

« Fais pas la tête Draco, dit gentiment Blaise à son meilleur ami.

- …

- Tu t'es bien rattrapé au dernier match. Cinq points d'écart, c'est toujours mieux que le 9-1 des deux premiers tournois, déclara Luna posément.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a ensorcelé le palet, c'est pas possible, fit le blond de mauvaise foi et préférant ignorer la remarque de la Serdaigle, lui rappelant amèrement sa défaite cuisante.

- Ou il est simplement plus dou…

- Chanceux que toi, c'est tout ! coupa l'autre Serpentard.

- Merci Blaise, toi t'es un pote, fit Draco très sérieux.

- Harry ?

- Oui Ron ? demanda distraitement l'interpellé sortant de sa contemplation des deux Serpentards non loin d'eux.

- Hermione voudrait savoir si je suis… enfin si on est vraiment obligés nous aussi d'aller sur ce manège ? » demanda à voix basse son ami, inquiet.

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

« Ca n'a pas l'air si terrible finalement, c'est comme faire de la balançoire, déclara le cadet mâle de la famille Weasley en suivant des yeux le basculement d'avant en arrière que faisait la petite nacelle (qui tournoyait aussi sur elle-même) située au bout d'un bras mécanique, avant d'effectuer des tours complets à plus de quarante mètres de hauteur, d'abord dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

- Ron, tu peux arrêter de me serrer la main si fort, s'il-te-plait.

- Désolé Mione. »

Quelques minutes après, les six sorciers regardèrent (avec admiration pour certains, appréhension, indifférence ou panique pour d'autres) passer à côté d'eux les six personnes qui venaient de finir leur tour de grand-huit.

« Vous êtes prêts à affronter la mort, jeunes gens ? » demanda une voix sinistre qui n'avait rien à envier au professeur Snape, faisant sursauter le petit groupe d'amis.

Harry s'avança le premier, déterminé. Il avait déjà affronté (et vaincu !) Voldemort, ce n'était pas un petit tour de manège qui lui ferait peur !

Devant tant de détermination (ou de stupidité, selon Draco), Malfoy donna à son tour son ticket et s'installa à côté du brun pour être sûr que celui-ci puisse bien voir qu'il serait aussi impassible que s'il était soumis à un Doloris. Il fut suivi par Blaise, puis Luna, Hermione et enfin Ron, tiré de force par sa bien-aimée dont il ne soupçonnait pas une telle force !

Le forain, après avoir vérifié que ses six nouveaux clients étaient bien attachés, actionna la manette.

La nacelle s'éleva lentement en l'air puis commença son basculement d'avant en arrière, d'avant… en … arrière, sous les yeux de la foule émerveillée et le son d'un rire sinistre émis par un haut-parleur…

**Par respect pour la dignité de certains personnages de cette histoire, l'auteur passera sous silence les quelques minutes qui suivirent cette dernière remarque. De toute façon à part des « Aaa aaaaaah !!! » aigus, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. **

**Revenons donc au récit, cinq minutes plus tard. **

« Messieurs, veuillez vous lever s'il-vous-plait, c'est un seul tour par personne. Sinon, il faut reprendre un ticket et faire la queue.

- Malfoy, viens, il faut qu'on y aille, tout le monde attend. »

Le blond se leva tel un automate. Il fut suivi de Harry inquiet, qui regardait son camarade plus blanc que d'habitude, se diriger vers le groupe en retrait. Le brun se massa la main gauche puis mit les mains dans ses poches en se mettant à hauteur du Prince des Serpentards, resté muet.

Blaise se posta à ses côtés et lui dit :

« Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- T'es sûr ? Il…

- Certain, mieux que ton pote Ronald dernière nous en tout cas.»

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour constater qu'en effet Ron avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un sac de farine, tant il était palot. Hermione le soutenait tant bien que mal et le réconfortait à coup de mots tendres et de petits bisous sur la joue. Cela avait au moins le mérite de lui redonner des couleurs.

Le Survivant sourit devant cette scène attendrissante, puis retourna son attention devant lui pour rencontrer deux yeux gris qui le scrutaient.

« Hum, ça va Malfoy ?

- Très bien Potter, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua le Serpentard regardant à nouveau devant lui.

- Tu es bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. A vrai dire je m'inqui… vas-y cause toujours Harry, tu m'intéresses », ajouta-t-il à lui-même voyant le blond s'éloigner de lui à grand pas sans se soucier de ce qu'il lui disait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant pourquoi son camarade était parti si précipitamment, sans explications. Malfoy se tenait devant un miroir géant déformant et était en train de se recoiffer.

« Tu avais raison Zabini, énonça Harry.

- Evidemment. A propos de quoi ?

- Malfoy va très bien, regarde. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent alors de rire devant l'acharnement de l'autre jeune homme à plaquer ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse ou ne soit de travers.

Une fois calmé, le jeune métisse ajouta :

« Bon, je vais le chercher, on n'est pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur **(2) **sinon. »

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? demanda Draco à Harry, assis à côté de lui sur un banc**, **en voyant que celui-ci se massait la main apparemment douloureuse.

Tous deux attendaient leurs amis qui étaient partis faire un tour dans le _Tunnel de l'Amour _**(3) **

- Oh, non c'est rien… Aoutch !

- Mouais c'est rien, je t'ai à peine effleuré là. Laisse-moi voir de plus près, je peux peut-être la soigner.

- Bon d'accord.

- Tu ne t'es pas loupé, dis-moi. Comment t'as fait ça ? questionna le blond qui s'était rapproché pour examiner, avec sa baguette, la main du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

- En fait c'est toi qui m'as fait ça, répondit l'autre mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?!

- Hé fais attention !

- Pardon. Quand est-ce que j'ai fais ça ?

- Sur l'_Inferno Loop, _tu as agrippé ma main posée sur l'accoudoir, fit Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Oh ! Hum, désolé pour ça, commença Malfoy gêné. Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt ! s'énerva-t-il ensuite finissant ses soins. Tu as de la chance que ce n'est pas trop grave, j'ai mis un peu de pommade et un bandage, mais il faudra quand même aller voir Pomfresh demain, ok ?

- A vos ordres M. l'apprenti médicomage ! pouffa Harry en regardant sa main soignée.

- Je suis sérieux !

- T'es mignon quand t'es inquiet, sourit le brun avant de se rendre compte de ses propos. Euh, je veux… je veux dire c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Mer…merci pour ça ! finit-il en agitant sa main bandée au nez de l'autre garçon, sans oser le regarder.

Mais le silence pesant lui fit relever la tête.

- De rien, répondit Draco avec un sourire quand l'autre daigna enfin le regarder en face. T'es pas mal non plus quand tu ne bafouilles pas comme une Poufsouffle », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Des voix annonçant l'arrivée imminente de leurs camarades brisa ce petit moment et évita à Harry de finir réellement à Sainte-Mangouste pour cause de forte fièvre soudaine.

Il s'écarta légèrement du blond et tenta d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque avant que les autres membres du groupe n'arrivent à leur hauteur.

« Où sont les filles ? questionna Harry s'adressant à ses deux camarades, en espérant avoir retrouvé une couleur de teint décente.

- Toilettes, répondirent-ils en cœur. »

Blaise, tout joyeux, vint s'asseoir entre les deux garçons et passant chaque bras au-dessus de leurs épaules, il s'exclama :

« Vous avez loupé quelque chose tout à l'heure !

- Blaise, je t'ai déjà signalé que tes échanges salivaires avec Lovegood ne m'intéressaient pas.

- Naaaaaaan, Dray, je ne parlais pas de ça. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on s'est seulement embrassés dans le tunnel ? Ha, ha, ha.

- Viens-en au fait Zabini, fit Harry gêné par la franchise du noir tandis que Draco, exaspéré, repoussait la main de l'autre Serpentard.

- Weasley et moi avons joué aux stands de tirs et j'ai gagné des tickets pour le Bar. C'est moi qui invite, alors venez ! »

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

**45 minutes plus tard… **

« Vous voulez aller où après ? hoqueta Ron en poussant une porte.

- **...**

- Ne me répondez pas tous en même temps surtout.

- **…**

- Les gars ? Mione ? Z'êtes où ?

**- …**

- Gulp… euh, salut !

- Salut.

- Ron ? Ah Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? On t'a cherché partout et… articule, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. C'est quoi vahire ?

- Harry ! Ron ! Enfin on vous trouve ! s'exclama Hermione suivi de près par la Serdaigle et les deux autres Serpentards, sur lesquels la porte se referma dans un grand fracas.

- Vvvvvaaaampiiiire ! couina le rouquin en pointant du doigt devant lui.

Les autres sorciers suivirent d'un même mouvement, la direction montrée par leur ami.

- Oh. Bonjour M. le Vampire, dit Luna chaleureusement.

- Bienvenus à vous dans mon antre, chers visiteurs appétissants, énonça la voix suave de l'inconnu.

- Euh, désolés du dérangement, on s'en va, ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara posément Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua le vampire glacial.

- Comment ça ? s'énerva la brune.

- La porte est bloquée ! Super ! s'écria Malfoy répondant ainsi aux interrogations de la Préfète en chef des Rouge et Or.

- Tous ceux qui entrent ici doivent ressortir par l'autre porte, là-bas, expliqua le Buveur de sang avec un rictus mauvais. Installez-vous…, acheva-t-il désignant les petits wagons mécaniques qui apparurent comme par enchantement.

- Allez viens Ron, finissons-en, je suis fatiguée. » dit Hermione avec un soupir lasse.

Elle entraîna son petit ami (trop soûl ou trop choqué pour protester) avec elle, puis ils s'installèrent dans le petit wagonnet et enfin ils disparurent quelques instants plus tard sous un rideau sombre.

« On se retrouve dehors. A tout à l'heure, les gars ! Et ne vous _chamaillez_ pas trop tous les deux, en notre absence ! » s'exclama Blaise hilare, assis en compagnie de sa bien-aimée, dans le wagon précédant celui des deux garçons, avant de disparaître à leur tour sous la toile noire.

Harry et Draco levèrent les yeux au ciel puis prirent place dans le véhicule qui s'avança dans la même direction que celle empruntée deux minutes plus tôt par leurs amis.

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

**  
**

« C'est franchement navrant, ils osent prétendre être la Maison de l'Horreur la plus terrifiante de Grande-Bretagne, j'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi, soupira Draco en époussetant sa tenue couverte de toiles d'araignées, après être sorti du manège par une porte située à l'arrière de la Maison.

- Je suis bien d'accord. C'est d'un ridicule, même les cours de Snape sont plus effrayants que ça, répliqua Harry faisant de même. Attends, ne bouge pas, tu en as encore dans les cheveux, informa-t-il son vis-à-vis en passant sa main dans quelques mèches blondes avant de les replacer correctement, sous le regard pénétrant de l'autre garçon. Voilà ! C'est bien mieux comme ça. » Le brun lui sourit, satisfait, avant de reporter son attention devant lui, cherchant leurs amis des yeux à travers la foule.

- Merci… Harry, souffla l'héritier Malfoy, si bas que l'autre l'entendit à peine.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, rétorqua le Gryffondor continuant de sourire, Draco. »

**ooo FCRCSM ooo**

« Bin dis-donc ! Quelle soirée ç'a du être ! J'ai hâte d'y aller demain. Ce n'était pas trop flippant l'_Enfereno_… comment tu as dit déjà? demanda Seamus Finnigan au rouquin, revenu de la fête foraine une heure auparavant.

- L'_Inferno Loop. _De la rigolade ! Par contre, la Maison de l'Horreur tient bien sa réputation, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Oui, oui, Ron » acquiesça le Survivant, d'un air distrait.

La discussion s'anima encore dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ses camarades de chambres. S'asseyant sur son lit, il laissa vaquer ses souvenirs à l'évocation du nom de ce dernier manège. Un moment en particulier lui revint en mémoire :

_« Malfoy, tu vas finir par me blesser l'autre main si tu continues à la serrer si fort. _

_- Ah non, Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui te touche là. _

_- Alors c'est qui ? demanda le Survivant légèrement angoissé. _

_- C'est moi, fit une voix lugubre faisant sursauter les deux garçons, alors que le wagon s'avançait dans la lumière dévoilant la personne qui avait parlé. _

_Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire recouvrant son visage et se tenait penché entre les deux jeunes hommes, à l'arrière du véhicule qui pénétra à nouveau dans une pièce obscure, au moment où l'homme déguisé actionna une fausse tronçonneuse. _

_- Stupefix, lança Draco sur le ton de la conversation. _

_Le bruit d'une chute fit savoir au jeune Serpentard qu'il avait visé juste. _

_- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_- Il n'avait pas à poser la main sur toi », répondit le blond comme si c'était une évidence. _

_Harry se tut, surpris par cette révélation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement et bénit Merlin d'être dans le noir. Encore plus lorsqu'il rougit en sentant les doigts de Draco enlacer ceux de sa main droite, puis une autre main effleurer sa joue, avant de sentir un souffle contre sa bouche, suivi de lèvres chaudes se posant dessus et enfin une langue qui s'insinua dans sa bouche pour aller à la rencontre de sa consœur. _

_Harry se laissa aller à ce baiser y répondant tantôt avec force, tantôt avec plus de douceur. Soupirant de bien-être, il tenta d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur dont une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas dus à la peur, pour mieux se concentrer sur les lèvres du blond et cette langue mutine si exquise..._

Harry poussa un petit soupir en y repensant, heureux.

Il posa ensuite sur son oreiller la petite peluche gagnée à la fête foraine par Draco. Ce dernier l'avait raflée après leur escapade dans la Maison de l'Horreur et l'avait offerte au brun en souvenir de cette soirée.

Une fois son pyjama enfilé, Harry s'allongea dans son lit et contempla une dernière fois le petit ourson gris qui tenait dans ses pattes un cœur cramoisi, sur lequel une délicate broderie d'argent scintillait et qui disait ces quelques mots, promesse inestimable : « I'm yours, forever » **(****4)**

****

**FIN**

**(1) Nom inventé d'une attraction qui, elle, existe bel et bien.**

**(2) Cette expression (dont le brevet a été déposé, ou copyrightée si vous voulez :P) est empruntée (avec son accord) à Gwendolyn Jédusor Black. L'expression d'origine étant, vous l'aurez deviné (ou pas :P) : « On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! »**

**(3) Faut le prononcer avec l'accent anglais ;D**

**(4) Signifie : « Je suis à toi, pour toujours » **


End file.
